


Christmas Night 2019 Art

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Christmas eve art for the twelve days of Christmas
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Night 2019 Art

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at Christmas eve one last time, at least where my work is concerned. Feels a little sad, a little nostalgic, a little what-was-I-thinking on some of these works. I had fears there towards the end of these I was losing my ‘writing voice’, so to speak, but I think everything came out well in the wash with a little proof reading.
> 
> The art here is again by the wonderfully talented and patient t_shirt1x2 and wraps up the little side story this year has been telling. We’ve seen Christmas morning, with Duo hastily doing his last minute wrapping, followed by Christmas afternoon in which presents are given and everyone feels all warm and fuzzy. And then, like in all things, we have the end of the day and the peace of Christmas night.

Art done by t_shirt1X2 as part of the traditional twelve days of Christmas post.

**Author's Note:**

> *Archive note. This work is being posted by Sunhawk's daughter in accordance with her wishes. Though it was announced through her live journal, for those who don't know Sunhawk passed away earlier this year after a long fight with cancer. She prepared her final twelve days of Christmas in advance and left them in the care of her daughter to post at year's end.*


End file.
